The New Girl
by Korra-Loid
Summary: A normal teenage girl named Korra wakes up in a recording studio for Vocaloids, she gets sucked into the computer without any warning. She finds herself being hit with a frying pan, cared for, and the talk of the town. Can she survive life as a Vocaloid, or will she break a heart in the process.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal night for Korra, she was about to read yet another page of her fanfiction that she posted two weeks ago. "IT HAD BEEN VIEWED 140 TIMES ALREADY!" she thought to herself. She was very proud of herself, she slipped out of bed and grabbed a glass of milk before she went to bed. Quietly she slipped back into bed and drank the milk.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Korra woke up the next morning as cold as ever. She was on the couch in the music recording studio for Vocaloids. She saw Kasne Teto on the computer screen on the table in front of her. She was starring at it so intently she didn't notice she was being downloaded into computer at the same time. Once the download was finished she felt a hard bang on the head. "OUCH!" Korra yelped. "AAAAAHHHHH" Said a familiar voice behind her. "KAITO!" Screamed the familiar voice, Korra had fallen on the floor at this word."Where is he when you need him?" muttered the familiar voice. Kaito ran through the entrance inside the house. "Teto I heard you scream all the way from my folder, WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Said Kaito. He looked down. "Oh Vocaloids above" He muttered under his breath. "What did you do this time, Teto?" said Kaito. "Well I woke up, got dressed and came down here for breakfast when I saw something move on my couch. Of course I go and investigate but first I went to go and grab a frying pan, just in case. It's head rose and it got up and I struck it my frying pan." Said Teto." Well flip it over" Said Kaito, Teto flipped it over. Teto fell on the floor panting."Oh come on Teto you killed her!' Said Kaito. Teto started crying. "I'm so sorry mysterious software" Teto said through sniffles. Kaito checked Korra's pulse, her heart was beating as it normally would.

Rin was walking into Teto's house with her  
twin brother Len. She stopped once she saw Korra on the floor, she started to break down crying. Len was looking into Korra's beautiful blue eyes and her long silky navy blue hair, which was up in a ponytail on the top of her head. In Len's mind he could picture Korra holding his hand for the first time. "Teto you should call in a doctor. She could be hurt really badly!" Said Len."I should, Kaito call 911." Said Teto. "Now you say that" Said Kaito angrily.

Korra winced in pain as she woke up  
on the floor. She saw Len starring at her. "AAAHHHH!" Screamed Korra. Len fell backwards onto the chair behind him. Once Rin heard Korra scream she rushed over to help Korra as she held her head. "Teto. She's awake" Said Rin. Teto rushed over to Korra and helped her up. "Are you ok?" Said Teto. "I'm fine, my head just hurts" Said Korra. Rin and Teto filled her in on what happened. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I was just using self defense, ok?" Said Teto."Ok" Said Korra. Teto and Rin lead Korra by the hand up to Teto's bedroom where she could rest for now. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I heard what happened." Said Hatsune Miku. "Is she ok?"  
Said Meiko. "She's fine, she said she had a headache earlier. I'm sure she'll be fine tomorrow." Said Rin. "Can we see her, just for a moment?" Said Meiko. "Sure but she's asleep right now, just try not to make so much noise and whisper" Said Rin. "Of course, it'll be like we're not even there." Said Hatsune. "Ok. Well go on in, i'll be right behind you" Said Rin. "Oh and before you go in there, Tetos still in there." Said Rin. "Ok." They said synchronized with each other. They entered the room. Teto had pulled up a stool to make sure Korra was comfortable. Teto had been next to Korra for a good 2 hours and looked tired. "You three can take over." Teto whispered. "Wait three?" Said Meiko. Len's head was peering in between Hatsune and Meiko this whole time they where standing there. "Hi." Len whispered. Hatsune nodded her head at Len and Meiko just ignored him.

THE NEXT MORNING...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Teto screamed.  
"I'm going to die Kaito, I kid." Said Hatsune. There was a large spider crawling in front of the cofee table in Teto's living room. "Let me set it free, please?" Said Rin. "Of course, as long as it's out of my house!" Said Teto. "Great!" Said Rin. She grabbed the Vocaloid Times news hologram and picked up the spider with it. She took exactly 14 steps outside of the house and yelled "BE FREE LITTLE SPIDER!" "I should go and check on our house guest now, shouldn't I?" Said Teto. "Of course you should!" Said Rin when she got back inside. "Wait. I'll go with you!" Said Rin smiling. Teto nodded in agreement. They both climbed up the stairs. When Teto opened the door she saw Len asleep in the corner by where Teto's bed is. Korra was sound asleep, but Len woke up and looked up. He almost had almost black dark circles. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out."Len what happened?" Asked Rin. Again he opened his mouth to speak but nothing."Oh, you must be drowsy." Said Teto. "I've got something to help. Come on Len." Said Teto. "All it is squid ink and raw eggs and that should wake you up" Teto said.  
Len tried to run back up the stairs but Teto caught his hand and pulled him down the stairs smiling. "Nice try! I've got cat like reflexes!" Said Teto. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" len screamed. "Hah, I knew you were faking it. I WIN!" Teto yelled. Rin gave both of them the Death Stare. She turned around and saw Korra sitting up on the bed. "Rin? Kagamine Rin?" Korra asked quietly. "Yes?" Said Rin as she walked over. Rin put her hand on Korra's forehead and lightly pushed her head back on the bed. "You are in no condition to stand up but I could get you some breakfast." Said Rin. "Sure! Can I have a crape with chocolate ice cream, whipped cream, and strawberries?" Said Korra. "Of course!" Rin said as she started walking towards the door. "Oh one thing, whats your name?" Said Rin. "Korra." Said Korra.

"Breakfast, Hot and steamy!" Said Rin. She looked  
over in the corner of the room Len was sitting there and looking at Korra. Korra was reading Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. She looked up from her book, she didn't notice Len was in there right by her. "Len, get out of here. Sorry Korra he's a pain sometimes." Said Rin. Len stood and blushed and then headed for the door. Rin stopped him by putting her hand on his chest. "You keep staying with her overnight and I get to tell her. Got it?" Rin whispered softly into Len's ear. "Got it." He said with a scared look on his face. He started walking down the stairs. Rin closed the door behind him and gave Korra her crape with filled with chocolate Ice cream, whipped cream, and a bunch of strawberries. "Thank you!" Korra said as she sat upright. Rin sat down with her for a few minutes. "Do you like it? Teto made it for you." Rin said. "I love it!" Said Korra with a mouth full of crape. Rin giggled and stood up to leave the room. She stopped at the doorway and turned around. "Korra you should know that we are going to go into town today ok, and we're going to bring you with us." Rin said. "Ok, I'm fine with that. I feel perfectly ok now anyways." Said Korra. "Great!" Said Rin. "I'll go tell the others." She said and turned around and closed the door.

A FEW HOURS LATER...

"Korra are you ready?" Teto yelled up the stairs.  
"Just a second!" Korra yelled back. "Ok, I'm ready!" Korra yelled down the stairs.  
Korra ran down the stairs and stopped to jump at the second to last step. "Ok, let's go!" Said Teto, and they ran out the door and out to the garage. "Ok get on you roller skates!" Teto said pulling on a pair of hot pink roller skates. Korra grabbed a pair of electric blue roller skates and pulled them on."Let's rollerblade." Teto said Dramatically. Teto and Korra rollerblading until they where at Kawaai Sushi in the city. Teto and Korra slipped off their roller skates and pulled on their shoes. Teto covered korra's eyes. Len, Rin, Hatsune, Meiko, SF-A2 Miki, Megurine Luka, and Kaito where already waiting in the party room in the back. "SURPRISE!" They all screamed at the top of their lungs when Korra and Teto came in."Korra sit here in between me Hatsune!" Rin said happily. "Ok!" Korra said as she swiftly sat down. She looked in front of her, there was a HUGE plate of California Rolls and Philly Rolls and Crunchy Rolls, And a big basket of sweet dumplings and candied apples. Korra's mouth started to water. "DIG IN! It's on me!" Said Meiko. Chopsticks started grabbing anything and returning with nothing. At one point Rin and Len started fighting over the last sweet dumpling, Rin won that battle, Hatsune and Kaito started fighting over the last candied apple, of course Hatsune won, and Teto and Meiko started fighting for the last California Roll.

After lunch Len and Kaito went home and Rin, Luka, Hatsune, Meiko, and Korra Miki, Teto went to go shopping for clothes for Korra . They went to Kawaai Panda and bought 4 t-shirts and 4 matching skirts and 4 matching pairs of shoes. Next they went to Sleepy Cutie. They got 14 pairs of plush pants, 14 pairs silky shorts, 14 t-shirts. Next off to Worldwide Shoes, they just got 2 pairs of thigh-high boots with navy blue on one of the rims of one of the boots and rainbow on the rim of the other pair. When shopping was done they all went home and went to bed.

"Korra before you go to bed you should sing, because now YOU'RE A VOCALOID! Teto screamed. "REALLY?!" Korra said. "I am Kasane Territory" Korra sang, it was beautiful and had some electronic elements to it. "I'm so happy for you!" Teto said. "We should do a duet!" Teto said. "Of Even As A Kunoichi I want Love!" They squealed synchronized.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or Dare

**Hello all of you here's chapter 3 and thank you very much for all the 17 (I think) views and I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do. But I'm so sorry for the short chapter, I was typing to fast and hit my earrings one time and since I just got them pierced today I t hurt really badly so now I have to live through ear pain but you know what let's just get to the story now!**

"Ok, let's tell Rin and Hatsune for their consent.  
And also you're voice is beautiful, it's like your a real life ANGEL!" Teto said pleasantly.  
"Thanks, your voice does too." Korra said. After that they went to meet Rin and Hatsune at a cafe they got home and decided to call over Rin and of course her brother was dragged with her, along with Hatsune, Luka, and Meiko. "Ok so what to do, what to do?" Teto murmured to herself. "Ohhh, I know what to do." Len said, a devilish grin spread like butter on toast. "TRUTH OR DARE!" Len screamed. The group jumped, as they did not expect his screaming at 11:00 at night. Especially from the king of sleeping, Len! "OK!" The group of girls screamed excitedly. "Ok, who wants to go first?" Len asked the group of girls. Teto raised her hand and nodded as if to say 'MEEE!' "Ok than, hmmmmmm. Rin, truth or dare?" Teto said excitedly. "Ummmm. Truth!" Rin said. "Ok than, who would you kiss out of Len, Kaito, and Oliver?" Teeto said excitedly. " Oh thats easy, Kaito!" Rin said gushing. "Len your turn! Truth or dare?" Rin yelled. "Truth! Hah no dares yet!" Len yelled back at the annoyed looking Rin."Ok than, tell us your crush, and I already know so I can tell if your lying!" Rin said with a devious grin spreading from ear to ear. Len looked at Rin as if he were going to KILL her. "How'd you figure it out?" Len said pointing a finger at Rin."Oh come on you sing about her in the shower all the time, and she's in this very room!" Rin said smartly. Len's cheeks where now a bright red. Len walked over to Rin and they started whispering. Len had this worried face and started whispering with Rin again. "Ok I'll confess to them in private, and Hatsune, Meiko, and Luka it's none of you. Rin, Korra can I talk to you, IN PRIVATE!" Len screamed over the chatty girls in the living room. Korra and Rin followed Len into the kitchen and they went in the huge pantry, and shut the door. Len turned on the light and looked as if he were confessing of being a criminal.

"Ok so since Rin already knows about it,  
than at least she can come in. And Korra ever since I saw on the floor. I-I-I." Len whispered to Korra. Len gathered up the strength to say the last bit. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. And I got you a locket to keep with you." Len said as he pulled an iron heart shaped locket out of his pocket. Korra gasped. She never would ever dream about Len giving her a locket. "I know you probably think it's the stupidest gift anyones evr given you?" Len said disappointed. "Actually I think lockets are kinda like good luck charms." Korra said softly. "Thank you." Korra said as she hugged Len. Len was surprised she actually hugged him ,but after a few seconds he hugged her back. Rin walked out of the pantry as soon as they were done hugging. After Rin left Korra and Len sat in the pantry and just chatted. In the middle of one of their conversations about video games Korra heard some foot steps just outside the door. Korra put her index finger on Len's lips as if to shush him. Len ,surprised of course, stared at her finger on his lips. He noticed muffled voices outside the there was no more voices to be heard except the living room, Len grabbed Korra by the hand and said "Korra, go grab your jacket and let's get out of this house." Korra nodded. She grabbed her jacket and a pair of boots and Len and her where out the back door.

"We can hang out here until Rin gets back, Ok?"  
Len said as they took off their shoes and jackets. "Len?" Korra asked softly. "Yes" Len replied as he walked over to where Korra was sitting on the floor. His gaze met Korra's gaze. "Len, do you ever think that I" Korra said softly and stopped mid sentence. She was now looking at the floor, as a tear dripped down her cheek and landed on the birch wood covering the floor. Len sat down across from Korra as she began to break down crying. "Len, when I came here, and I saw you for the first time, I knew I would like you, more than a friend" Korra said through sniffles. "Korra, When I saw you laying there on Teto's floor, you where, perfectly placed, arms, head, feet, everything!" Len said with a smile. Korra looked up, Her face was streaked with tears. Korra leaned forward and gave Len a hug. Len just sat there for a few seconds, than he accepted Korra's hug and hugged her back. Len could feel Korra's hot tears streaming down the back of his shirt, but he didn't care, he wouldn't let this moment end with him saying something stupid. Korra let go of Len and once again, Len met her gaze, and for a few seconds Len wanted to lean in and kiss her. 'Not now' Len thought. 'Not yet' Korra thought. 'Do not kiss him' Korra thought restraining herself from his soft lips. Korra covered her eyes with her hands and began crying, again. Len crawled over and sat down right next to Korra. Len began rubbing her back and Korra laid her head on Len's shoulder, still crying. "Korra, tell me whats going on, please" Len said softly as he begged her to speak whats on her mind. "Well, I-I, just wanted to ask, do you love me?" Korra said so softly Len could barely hear her. "Of course I do, everyone loves you, Korra. Your the star of the show." Len said, beaming. Korra's tears faded and she began smiling. 'She's so, perfect everything about her. Her hair, her smile, her eyes' Len thought to himself. Korra blushed a little and leaned in, the air conditioner turned on next to her. Her hair started blowing in the "wind." Len leaned in and they both closed their eyes. Len could smell the strawberry lip balm Korra had on. As Len felt a little bit of warmth the door opened and in came Rin.

**Ok, so now you know what I mean by "I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do"** **Anyways please review and tell some friends about this, I will be proud of you. Anyways next chapter is going to be the aftermath of what happened this chapter so stay reading please!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Tranquil Forest

**Herro everyone another short chapter filled with drama and some specks of some sad romance. Anyways special shout out to my friend, she just read it and started freaking out about what happened in chapter 3 so probs to you for scaring me each time you would text me because I didn't know it was coming. Let's just get back to the story now**

Rin had her hands to her mouth as she walked in with Hatsune. Rin and  
Hatsune just stood there with their mouth open as Len and Korra where still leaned in for a kiss, but instead of a kiss they had their eyes on Rin and Hatsune. Len took his head back slowly and hit his head on the side of coffee table, as did Korra, but she didn't hit her head. Hatsune came over and picked Korra up and said on the way out of the house "Me and Korra are just going too have a quick chat in my folder. Rin I'll be back soon." Rin replied "Ok, me and Len are going to have a chat too." Rin walked up to her brother and pulled him by his leg back to Rin's bedroom.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Rin screamed.  
Len was about to burst into tears, He didn't like when people yelled at him, but this was his sister. "I-I-I. I don't know, Rin." Len replied quietly. "What were you two doing earlier, you know leaned in? Did you kiss? Or were you about too?" Rin asked, her eyes on Len's bright red cheeks. "Um, about to kiss." Len replied softly. Rin's eyes started to sparkle as he was talking about him and Korra, about to kiss. "Korra is too good for you, Len. You know that!" Rin said as if she were joking around. Len was looking at the floor. Len whispered softly "I love her." Rin didn't hear Len of course. She was focussing on the tear running down Len's cheek, as Len stared at the birch wood floor.

"Korra, you know he isn't right for you. Len just  
isn't right for you." Hatsune said, almost at a whisper. The phone rang. Hatsune got to get it and answered. "Hello, Hatsune Miku here. (Long pause) Oh, you did, didn't you. (short pause) Yes I'm talking to her right now. (Super short pause) Oh ok you can talk to her." Hatsune said and handed the phone to Korra. "It's Teto." Hatsune whispered. "Hello? 9short pause) Oh you heard about it, but how? (short pause) oh you did talk to Rin. (Long pause) Ok, I can come home in about 30 mins., Ok?" Korra said. Teto hang up and Hatsune started talking again. "Korra you know that Len likes you, but you don't know how much he does. He once ripped out Gumi's heart and stepped on it. Not literally but metaphorically. Now Gumi wants nothing to do with him." Korra replied with "I don't care. I like him and I'm going to give him a shot!" Korra snapped and stormed out of the house.

THE NEXT DAY...

"Len, It's 7 o'clock in the morning. What do you want?"  
Teto said as she opened the door. "Just give Korra these." Len said as he handed Teto a bunch of white thornless roses. (Which means Love At First Sight) Korra woke up to the sound of the door closing. she ran downstairs and Teto handed the bunch of roses to her. It had a note attached to roses that read "Meet me in the Tranquil Forest at 9 AM. Love Len" Korra rushed upstairs and changed into her fancy frilly dress that was navy blue with little ruffles at he very bottom. she put on a pair of stockings that were whit and slipped on a pair of stared balck and white sneakers and headed out the door to the Tranquil Forest.

"Len, I'm here." Korra said breathing hard. She had run from  
Teto's folder all the way to the Tranquil Forest. Korra looked at her watch and saw that it was 9 o' clock. All of a sudden Korra heard footsteps and saw a speck of blonde hair. No not a speck, this was a head full of blonde hair. "Len, where are you?" Korra asked walking toward the tree where she had saw the blonde hair. She looked around and started circling the ginormous tree. She had circled it once or twice and tripped over something her second time around the tree. Korra fell to the dirt and looked around she looked next to her and there sat Len, giggling at her. "Len." Korra said with a smirk on her face. Len jumped up and grabbed Korra's hand, pulling her up from the dirt. Korra brushed herself off. Len grabbed Korra's hand and led her deep into the forest. Len stopped and said "This is it, Korra." There was a wide clearing in the middle of 5 or 6 trees that formed a small circle. Len took both of Korra's hands and Len started to lean in. 'You've got this Korra, just close your eyes and lean in too' Korra thought. 'Come on Len, you like this girl, right? Just kiss her you Baka.' Len thought. They both leaned in and closed their eyes. Len could smell the strawberry lip balm Korra was wearing for the second time. A long gust of wind blew their hair to the left. As Len felt a soft warmth on is lips he new it was Korra. But when Korra felt the soft warmth she leaned in further and Len as surprised as Korra was opened his eyes for a split second but than closed them again. Len and Korra's lips locked together for a good 1 min. By the time the kiss was done and over with ,Len automatically pulled Korra close and asked her this question "Will you go to the Vocaloid and UTAUloid ball with me?" Korra's eyes opened wide and nodded her head a yes. Korra tried to open her mouth again but nothing came out. Korra was in complete shock as her and Len walked out of the Tranquil Forest together.

**Oh sweet sweet Len is giving her thornless roses already! Anyway follow this story leave a review or just PM me. I don't care what you do!**


	5. Chapter 5: Karaoke Time, and sleep time!

**Ok I'm back! I had some exams I had to "study" for but I am back! Ok so this is a LONG one, and I will update sooner now! But anyways on 11-13-98 my older sister was born, so PM me and wish her happy birthday! Anyways lets just back to the story shall we, but first REVIEWS!**

**To Kek: I did have fun writing chapter 3, a little too much fun, but fun. *claps And bravo for being the ONLY one who has been reviewing! (Hands Kek a special reward, a box of Comic-con tickets) **

**And now just read the story!**

"Len! Your home!" Rin ran to greet Len as he walked into the house.  
"Where were you, anyways?" Hatsune said as she came into the kitchen from the study.  
"What is she still doing here?" Len asked Rin as he pointed at Hatsune."Oh we're making a new song together! Do you want to sing in it too?" Rin asked Len. "No, I'm going to be working with Kaito tomorrow." Len replied. "Oh, on what?" Rin and Hatsune replied synchronized. They started giggling. "Ok. I'm going to be singing the chorus for 2 of the songs on his new song." Len said awkwardly. "Thats amazing, Len. I've been trying to work with Kaito since I was downloaded! Your really lucky, Len!" Hatsune exclaimed. "Well it's not a great accomplishment for me. Maybe you just want to work with your love, Hatsune." Len said as he pierced Hatsune's eyes with his gaze. "Len! Why do you have to be so mean to her?" Rin said. "Because of what she said to me 2 years ago. When I told her I loved her. But now I'm over her." Len said as if Hatsune wasn't in the room. "Oh and what were you doing out so early?" Rin asked as Len started walking out of the room. Rin grabbed the back of Len's hair and pulled him back to the kitchen. "You have to answer me, Len." Rin said as Len winced in pain. "Ok-ok. But only if you let go of me." Len said to Rin. Rin flashed Len a look that looked as if she were going to kill him if he didn't explain. "Ok, it was supposed to be a secret but I went really early to-to-to, the grocery store to make a special breakfast for you, Rin. But there was a big sale and I got held up." Len replied with his hand on his neck. "Hey, what about me?" Hatsune said getting up out of her chair. "I didn't know you were still here, Hatsune!" Len grumbled.

"Hey Teto, when is the UTAUloid and Vocaloid Ball?" Korra asked Teto,  
still in shock from what happened earlier. "Oh it's next weekend on Sunday night. Why?" Teto asked. "Oh someone asked me!" Korra said as pink and read hearts came out of her hair. "Oh, who, Korra you have to tell me!" Teto said as she walked toward Korra. "Oh, it's a secret! I can't tell you, unless of course you, Luka, and Gumi help me get ready for it!" Korra exclaimed. "Of course and I can keep secrets! I've kept one since kindergarten!" Teto said as she started chopping up chicken and beef. "Ok I'll tell you. It was... LEN!" Korra said excitedly. "Really! Oh my gosh. I'm so proud! Oh and before I forget, you are going to the recording studio today to with me so I can help you with your first album." Teto exclaimed. "Oh and heres breakfast! Chicken Yakisoba!" Teto exclaimed as she ran over to grab some chopsticks. "Ok heres your bowl and thats my bowl!" Teto said as she slurped some noodles into her mouth. Teto and Korra finished they're breakfast and ran upstairs to get changed into their normal clothes. But Korra's new performing outfit was like hatsune but with navy blue and orange. Teto and Korra headed off to the recording studio.

"Oh, hi Neru! This is Korra, She's new here!" Teto said happily. "Oh, Hi."  
Neru mumbled and slid Teto's card to let her into the recording studio. Korra and Teto walked to the elevators and went inside one, pushed the 31st floor button and off the elevator rushed up the side of the building. Silently Korra and Teto went into Korra's new recording studio. Korra had made a list of songs she wanted to sing. Here's the list:

World is mine  
Love is war  
Just be friends w/ Gakupo  
Butterfly on your right shoulder w/ Len  
Ah its a wonderful cat life w/ Piko  
Refrain  
Tell your world  
Forbidden Law in the sigh of Despair  
Canterella /w Len  
Romeo and Cinderella w/ Kaito  
Electric Angel  
Even as a Kunoichi I want Love! w/ Teto  
Remove my friends  
Triple Baka w/ Neru and Rin

Even though it sounds like a lot Korra felt inside that her new album was going to be a success! "We should just be friends (It's time to say good-bye) Just be friends" Korra sang beautifully, as if she were Luka Megurine. "Awesome! Just amazing! Your. Just amazing!" Teto screamed as Korra stepped out of the recording booth. "Now to just ask for their help, I need Len, Piko Kaito, Neru, Rin, Gakupo, an well, YOU!" Korra screamed. "Ok well I will absolutely help you! Now we can ask Neru on the way out." Teto said. On the way down from the 31st floor, the elevator came to a halt as a Len and Kaito came into the elevator. "Oh, hi Teto, and Korra!" Kaito said as he stepped into the elevator. Kaito stepped forward looked at the buttons for each floor. "Hah beat once again, Teto!" Kaito said as Teto pressed the 1st floor button. "Yeah, once again." Teto said looking pretty ticked. Teto folded her arms and rolled her eyes. 'Mr. Goody-Goody.' Teto thought. The elevator stopped again on the 5th floor and in came Kaito's long-time girlfriend, Hatsune. Looking surprised to see her boyfriend in the corner of the elevator by himself, while Teto, Korra, and Len were huddled in the other corner. "Oh, hi Teto, Korra, Len. Whats up?" Hatsune asked with a bright smile on her face. "Oh well me and Len here were recording a new song for my new album, Hatsune." Kaito said as he pulled Hatsune into his arms. "Oh how fun! And you, Teto and Korra?" Hatsune said as her smile faded and she started tearing up, she leaned down and held her head as she began to breakdown into a hot mess of tears, friends, and Kaito. "I-I-I, I just can't do this anymore!" Hatsune screamed as Korra and Len rushed to help her up. "Are you ok? HATSUNE!" Korra screamed as Hatsune lost control of herself and fell to the floor with a thud. Hatsune sank tot the ground and then as quickly as possible, tucked her feet close to her and rapped her arm around herself. "HATSUNE! WAKE UP!" Kaito screamed as Hatsune's eyes started to close. "NO! PLEASE! WAKE UP, HATSUNE!" Kaito and Korra screamed as Len and Teto started to pick her up. "Len, Teto, let me take her." Kaito said as Korra started crying. "Korra, it's ok, she's going to be ok. I promise. Korra if that happened to you, I would react in the same way Kaito would." Len whispered as he picked up Korra. Korra's fragile head soon began to dangle and then, Korra started to see things. Korra saw her mom and dad, her brother and sister, even Squid Girl! "I can't do this anymore, SLEEP MODE ON" Korra screamed as she started to close her eyes. "No, Korra. Don't fall asleep!" Len whispered as tears began to run down his face. He set Korra down gently. Behind him, Teto fell to the floor and laid there.

"They all three suffered from major panic attacks. They should be fine in maybe 4 hours." Luka said. "Great! Thanks so much Luka!" Gumi said as Len, Kaito, and Piko picked up the 3 girls. "Oh and just be sure to make sure they have rest!" Luka said as the 4 of them walked out of house. "I will! Bye, Luka!" Gumi shyly waved goodbye as she stepped down the driveway of Luka's folder.

4 HOURS LATER...

"AH!" Teto, Hatsune, and Korra said as they woke up on 3 different couches. "Kaito? Thank goodness your here!" Hatsune said as she woke to her boyfriends smiling face. "Piko, why are you here? Oh to protect you're favorite vocaloid, huh?" Teto joked as she woke up face to face with Piko. "Len! Wow I'm starving!" Korra said as she woke up to Len's smiling with his mouth full of sushi. "Ok, lets all get some Ice Cream!" Kaito said super excited. The 6 of them went to Haku's and checked to see if she was there, of course, she was out drinking, but drunk by now probably. "Theres always some sort of ice cream in the freezer!" Kaito said as he ran toward the freezer "CONES AND CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM! HAKU'S AMAZING!" Kaito screamed through a mouth full of ice cream cones. "I know I am, Kaito!" Haku said as she walked over to Kaito from her room. "Now I am going to a party, only to get drunk, and to make out with my boyfriend. But I want Kaito to stay here with me until I go. The rest of you can leave." Haku slurred her but still looked up at Kaito. "Ok, Kaito I'll wait for you in my folder! See you later!" Hatsune said as the group walked out of the door.

"Ok Teto, I'll see you later. HAVE FUN!" Korra screamed as Teto walked  
out of her house to go to a party. "I will, Korra!" Teto screamed. "Korra! BOO!" Len said as he jumped out of the corner by the door. "AH!" Korra screamed as she jumped up. "Don't do that, Len!" Korra said as Len went to hug her. "Since Hatsune and Rin are having a party for Haku, they didn't want either of us there. So It's just going to be you and me tonight, kinda!" Len said. "Oh and I invited Neru, Kaito, Gumi, Gakupo, Luka, Lily, and Meiko to come over!" Len smiled. The doorbell rang and Len turned and ran to answer the door. "Oh, hi Neru, and Meiko, and Gumi, and Lily, and Luka!" Len smiled as brightly as he could."Hi, Len! Hope you have an amazing first day of school next week!" Luka and Meiko said synchronized. "Me and Meiko are your teachers this year! And Korra we signed you up for school!" Luka said as Meiko was smiling. "And I'm proud to say that everyone you know will be there!" Meiko said happily. "You'll be going to school at Singing Software Academy! And guess what, you are going to be sitting next to SF-A2 Miki!" Luka said as the doorbell rang again, this time it was Kaito and Gakupo. "Hi, just come in! Teto won't mind!" Len said smiling as the 2 boys came in. "Alright, what to do tonight?" Len asked the group. "Oo, how about, would you rather!" Gumi suggested. "Nah, how about we go to the karaoke place! By that sushi place!" Luka said as she coiled up in a ball. "OK!" The group screamed.

AT THE KARAOKE PLACE...  
"Len just pick a song already! We've been waiting here for 15 minutes!" Gumi screamed as Len was flipping the book of various songs. "AH heres one!" Len smiled as he turned to Gumi. Gumi and the rest of group let out a sigh. "Nah, thats too violent." Len exclaimed as he turned back around to the book. "I swear he does that again..." Teto muttered as she lunged forward and punched Len on the shoulder. Teto's drills began to start screwing as she picked up one, and with a devilish smile put it next to Len's ear as she whispered. "Your next, Len!" Meiko, Korra, and Hatsune pulled at Teto violently as Teto began to put the drill by Len's neck. "NOOO!" Meiko screamed as Korra ran over and grabbed Teto by the hair to pull her back. "Len just pick a song and stick with it this time!" Meiko screamed from about 4 yards away. Rin face-palmed herself as she grabbed Teto and dragged her outside. "I'll be back!" She screamed as she pulled Teto outside. "Okay, ya know what! Len move over, my turn!" Neru said as she kicked Len out of her way. "I'm choosing for you!" Len lifted his head from the floor and caught a glimpse of teal hair swaying back and forth in the karaoke booth. "Got it?" Hatsune was singing as she danced around the booth. "Hah, Hatsune went first this time Len!" Neru said cockily. "Ok, Korra you go next! NOW." Neru said seriously. "Yes ma'am!" Korra said shyly as she crept over to the book of songs. "Tokyo Teddy Bear!" Korra smiled brightly at the thought of her singing her favorite song. She stepped into the booth, began singing, than all of a sudden she felt like someone was behind her. She turned around and saw a blonde haired girl with gorilla mask on. Rin revealed herself as she started laughing so hard she fell on the ground. "RIN!WHAT THE HECK!" Korra tried to not kill Rin right there

**Ok** **so now Teto is INSANE and Neru is being a general in the military! It's like my school now. But PLEASE PLEASE review for me, PM me, anything you want that give me great liking for this story! But for now wait until next update! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6: No time like drama time!

**Hello! It's Korra with another chapter! So let's see whats going on this time with the vocaloids and the regular person!**

**Special thanks to my dear friend Kek, for still being the only one to review! Let's get on, with it shall we?**

"You should've seen the look on her face, Len!" Rin said laughing slightly as she pointed to the navy blue haired girl walking home with Teto. "Yeah, sure." Len said rolling his eyes. "Oh come on, Len you love pranks! Is it because it's your girlfriend I'm laughing at?" She jokily said as Len turned around and started walking backwards. "She's not my girlfriend! It's a friends with benefits deal, OK!" He screamed as Rin rolled her eyes. "Sure, what kind of benefits? That you two kiss each other and that your hopeless for her?" Rin said really cockily. "No, I'm not hopeless for her. If anything I don't like her." Len said sounding pretty mature. "Sure, and like you didn't just kiss her 4 days ago?" She crossed her arms and stood there looking at him. "I did not just kiss Gumi!" Len screamed. "I'm talking about KORRA! You baka!" She ran up to him and socked him in the stomach. "Oops, sorry. Haku let me try this new soda, and she let me bring it home.'' Len pulled out a bottle that in big bold letters had beer on it, but right above it in sharpie it wrote out what looked like root. "YOU BAKA! THIS IS BEER! SEE BEER, NOT ROOT BEER!" She screamed and started throwing oranges at him. "I'm sorry for being such a baka!" Len whispered as he threw the bottle on the ground. "Len, why is it yellow?" "Oh crap! I JUST DRANK LEMON BEER? HAKU, WHY?" Len fell to the ground screaming and banging his fists into the dirt. "Let's just go home already." Rin rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of Len's shirt, she started pulling him across the dirt path. "You are such a baka." Rin sighed and went into the house. She ran to her bedroom and changed into her orange pajamas, she slipped into bed and pulled the covers over herself. Rin fell right asleep, until Len came in.

"Night Teto, I'm going to bed!" Korra screamed as she ran up the stairs to her new room. Teto ran upstairs with her and ran into her own bedroom. "Night Korra!" Teto sang softly as she closed the door. Korra ran into her bed, she got under the covers and went to sleep. Soon after, she heard a knock on the door. Korra ran downstairs quietly so she didn't wake up Teto. Korra creaked open the door saw Neru Akita standing there with her pajama's on and texting away on her phone. "Can I crash here tonight, my wifi isn't working over at my house." Neru said plainly. "Sure, just sleep on the couch." Neru grabbed her things and slumped onto the couch. Korra tip toed back upstairs and right when her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

"Pon pon set it free, endless possibilities!" Rin sang softly as she entered her brothers room. "Oh, Len!?" Rin ran over to his desk where he had his head on top of a bunch of papers. "W?" Len said sleepily as his head rose. "Len, what are all these papers for?" Rin was crossing her arms and tapping her foot, to Len it looked like she was going to kill him. "Rin, I-I-I..." Len fumbled with the papers as Rin took a glance at one. "SPIT IT OUT!" She yelled. "I... I was writing a song for Korra and me to sing." Len's cheeks where crimson at the thought of Korra. He could imagine her long navy blue hair, her bright blue twinkling eyes, the smell of cookies always around her. He wouldn't admit it to his sister, but he did kiss her. And Korra, she kissed him back. "Thats All I need for now, a sign thats she's into me," Len thought. "only a sign, which is her kissing me." Len thought for moments without noticing Rin still standing there. "I'm still waiting!" "OK,OK, I have to tell you something, but promise me you won't tell!" Rin shook her head a yes. "OK, but your not going to believe it." Len started whispering into Rin's ear what happened on the fateful day Korra and Len kissed. "You do know the Vocaloid and UTAUloid ball is tonight?" Rin started swaying at the thought of it, even though she was just going with her friends. "Oh crap!" Len ran outside and ran all the way out of the to Kaito's folder.

"KORRA! COME ON LET'S GO!" Teto screamed from her room. "Coming!" Korra answered as she ran downstairs and slipped on her shoes. Teto, Korra, Miku, Rin, Neru, and Luka were all going dress shopping for the ball. They arrived at they're destination, a fancy dress shop by Luka's house. "AH! It's so cute!" Miku said as she found the perfect dress, a teal hoop skirt dress with little bows and ribbons all over it. "White, tight, and cut at the bottom? This is perfect!" Luka said as she grabbed a white sparkly dress that was about floor length with a leg cut on one side. "ORANGE, AND JUST MY SIZE!" Rin yelled as she ripped a dress off the rack and looked at it. It was orange with a hoop skirt idea, but had a white trimmed bottom with bows. The 3 girls that had selected their dresses had gone into the dressing room, and came out saying. "It fits, it fits!" Teto came running over with a gray and hot pink ruffled dress. Teto ran into the dressing and tried it on. It fit! Neru spied a little gold and gray dress that, like Luka's but a little shorter and without the leg cut, was a party dress that had little gold bows on the bottom. Korra ran out to the back of the store and found it: a gray little hoop skirted dress with lots of navy blue bows that were spread out to every 5 feet. The girls payed for their dresses and ran out to go shoe shopping. Since every year the group goes to the ball, each year they where a pair of Converse with their colors on them. Once they got all that taken care of they all went back to Miku's house and did each others makeup and did their hair. They all got their dresses on and Miku, Korra, and Neru waited for their dates, while the rest of the group stayed until Luka came back with Haku with the car.

"Kaito!" Miku yelled and waved to her blue haired boyfriend. Kaito escorted her to their limo and they drove off. "Hi, Neru." Leon said shyly as he took Neru's hand. "Oh, what a gentleman!" Neru joked and walked to the car with Leon. "Where is he?" Korra thought. "Oh wait he said 8." Korra thought. "It's only 7:59, now it's 8." She looked at her watch quickly and then looked out in front of her. "Len?" Korra was shocked at what she saw. Len was wearing a tuxedo and a yellow tie. "Hi, let's go we're going to be late!" Len said as he grabbed Korra's hand pulled her forward toward the silver limo. "OK..." Korra was shaking very intensely. "This is Len Kagamine, THE Len Kagamine. And he chose you to go to a ball with him." Korra thought, she couldn't bring her senses to it. "Korra... Can I ask you something?" Len said shyly as he closed the limo drivers window thing in the back. "S-sure, anything." Korra was trembling she was so afraid of what might happen tonight. "Korra, I like you, a-lot and I was wondering if-if-if... You could be my girlfriend?" Len asked sheepishly. "Y-y-yes." Len lifted his hand and gave her a little black box, she started to open the box Korra was very surprised, it was a shiny new gold hair pin with little black and navy blue flowers all over it. "I saw it in a store window and thought of you," Len started to smile, very shyly though."I think of you to much." Len started to blush. "Oops, that wasn't supposed to come out." Len put his hand on his neck and his cheeks where a deep crimson." "Len, you are the best thing I have ever met!" Korra hugged him and closed her eyes, after Len got that he was supposed to hug her back he hugged her back so tightly Korra couldn't breathe. But in Korra's mind that was best hug in the book.

"Korra, hey girl!" Haku slurred her words as she drank some more vodka. "Hi, Haku." Korra waved and ran over to Rin, she was in the corner with Neru. "I think Haku's over served again." Rin said as she hugged Korra. "Oh, come on Haku. She's making out with another random guy!" Neru said as shook her head. "And that's... PIKO?" Neru ran over to him and slapped Haku so hard she fell over and dropped her glass of vodka. "HAKU! STOP DRINKING SO MUCH!" Neru took Haku's drink and said to the waiter nearby. "Don't let the girl with white hair have anymore alcoholic beverages. Got it?" The waiter nodded his head yes. Neru shuffled off into the darkness known as the non-lit dance floor. "Korra your coming with me!" Neru grabbed Korra's hand and said, "I signed us up for singing here tonight, it's just that I signed us up for Worlds End Dance Hall. Is that ok?" "I love that song! Let's do it!" Korra and Neru stepped onto the dance as the song "Canterella" played. Piko grabbed Neru by the waist and started to dance with her. Kaito, who already had Hatsune close, pulled her in closer and started slow dancing together. Before Korra knew it she was being dragged onto the dance floor by her beloved Len. Len pulled her in close and all of a sudden it was now playing "Freely Tomorrow" Teto stood up by the DJ system and winked at Neru. Korra eyed Len and just before she knew it she was dancing in his arms. At one point she flew into the air like an angel. Korra and Neru knew what was going to happen after this song, onto the stage they go!

KORRA'S POV

Neru and I ran onto the stage to get it over with. Neru looked so nervous she was about to EXPLODE! Which is awesome on my part, but loosing Neru would be the end of my own life. Neru and I started to dance to the music played, once it was my part singing I sang as well as I could. My voice was like a real vocaloid's voice! I was dancing like Neru, following all her steps precisely. We were like twins up there. I spotted Len in the crowd but he was talking to Teto, Kaito, Miku, and Rin. When the show was over and Neru and I got off the stage. Haku grabbed Neru's hand and pulled her away into the darkness of the non-lit dance floor.

NERU'S POV

Haku led me into center of the dance floor when she sat down and patted the floor next to her. Of course, I sat down right where she patted the floor. She spun me around and took out my ponytail, than she started to split my hair up into 3 sections. Haku was soon braiding my hair and tying the end of the braid. "There you go! Ya look good to go to Piko now!" Haku started to stumble and fall but when she hit the ground she stood right back up. Haku was so drunk now she had cat like reflexes. This was NOT NORMAL.

LEN'S POV

The DJ started to play Canterella and of course Kaito and Miku went up onto the stage. They sang sweetly as I looked for Korra in the dense crowd. Leon, the playboy, was flirting with her as she backed away. She must've heard my voice as she turned to my direction and ran over to me. Leon looked furious, he had never had ANY girl stolen from him. Leon looked at me as Korra and I began to hug and Korra told me, "Len I would never cheat on you with anyone at all, I promise." But I do believe her, of course Leon was looking at me like I had punched him. Leon went over to Korra and ripped her off of me by pulling her wrist so hard I heard a snap. Korra looked at her wrist and couldn't move it. Korra's eyes turned red and she turned to look at Leon. With her other hand she smacked him so hard he fell to the ground. Every girl I knew that had ever been with him ran over to him and asked him if he was okay. Korra looked at him as she began to run over to me and whispered into my ear: "Between you and me this never happened, just deny whatever they say when they say I hit, ok?" I just nodded my head and held her hand. Her eyes had turned back into a deep navy blue as before and we walked away from Leon. Korra was grabbed by the hand by one of the girls who were with Leon. Oh boy, this is bad.

KORRA'S POV

I looked behind me and saw a girl with light brown hair grabbing my wrist that had snapped. I winced in pain as she squeezed it and I fell to the floor. "Your going to regret that you EVER hit my Leon! GOT IT?" The girl with light brown hair said as she squeezed on my wrist harder. I nodded my head and she let go of me and walked away to Leon. Len ran over to me and helped me up from the floor. "I don't like that girl already!" I said and Len was just like: "You don't say!" Len and I went and made our exit through the front door. Len was still holding onto my hand tightly, the one that didn't snap. We walked all the way to the ER and we got X-rays of my wrist. It was snapped. The doctor went over and got me a navy blue rap cloth and rapped it around my arm. It felt really weird but I was having a little bit of fun because Len was making me laugh from his funny jokes about school this year. After the doctors office we walked back to his house and sat down on the couch. Len turned on the TV and just as I thought, it was on the Vocaloid Music channel. The music that was being played sounded like it was Teto's voice but had a much higher pitch. Thats when I remembered that my new album had come a sneak peek coming out today! I looked over at the screen and saw my album cover. It was just a little chibi version of me holding my item, which was a blueberry, up to the sky. Len was over in the kitchen ordering sushi and sweet dumpling for us. He came over to couch from kitchen and sat the phone down on the table. He looked up at the TV and his eyes turned white. He looked over at me with his mouth open. It was the song he was worried about, which was only on the deluxe version. The song playing was Circle you, Circle you which I singing with Luka. He was a bit surprised to see my smiling face. "ARE YOU CRAZY! THIS SONG IS ABOUT KILLING PEOPLE!" Len screamed at me. He started to rage with a banana in his hand. Than he saw my face, I hate it when people scream at me, it makes me think about home which I miss so desperately. It brought tears to my eyes as he looked at me.

LEN'S POV

"Korra, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." I looked at her eyes which had tears in them, the tears started to cascade down her pale, almost white, face. "It's just that yelling in rage reminds of home." Korra looked down at the floor as she said this. Who knew she missed home so much. I know it was really tough for her to come from a different place out of the computer, but she really missed it that much? I walked slowly toward her and tried to comfort, but nothing that usually did helped. It was like she couldn't be helped. "I'm going to step out for a little bit, to get some fresh air."Korra stumbled through her words as she made her way to the door. "Ok, just tell me if your going to leave, it's really dangerous out there tonight." I went ahead and looked back at the TV. It was now playing Last night good night, sang by Miku. I looked over at the door and Korra had been gone. "Bye." I mumbled and looked through the window. Korra was out in the front yard with her silhouette in the moonlight. She was sitting curled with her dress ribbons flowing in the breeze. She than got up and started for the house, first waking, now running like something had scared her. The door flung open and she landed with me hugging her. A warm smile spread across my face as she stood trembling. "Th-theres something, or-or someone out th-there." I just had this feeling it was something to do with Leon.

**Oh boy whats Leon doing now? Find out next chapter when school starts! Please be the 2nd to review and also the 2nd to Pm me for the first (sorta) time! This is Korra-Loid, signing off.**


End file.
